The Story of Kyo's Pain
by NekoAngel91
Summary: A story where Kyo feels sick and everyone takes care of him.
1. Chapter 1

Well… This would be my first story… When I write it that is… Okay, here it goes! I hope you will enjoy it, too...

* * *

A Story of Kyo's Pain

Chapter 1

On this rainy and stormy day, Kyo was lying tired on the bed… He was feeling sick, so sick he couldn't even get up! At that moment, Tohru came in with some of his favorite fish. And so she knocked the door to his room…

Knock, knock! "Kyo-kun! Are you feeling any better," Tohru says as she enters the room with the food.

"Arghh… What do you want now," Kyo said in a tired and annoyed way.

""Kyo-kun, I bought you your favorite fish… I hope after you eat this you can feel better! So eat up," Tohru told him.

"No way! Let me sleep! I feel so tired! It almost hurts to open my mouth! I hate rainy days," Kyo exclaimed than lied down.

"You must eat something! You are a sick person and as a caretaker, I must nurse you back to health," Tohru told him.

During Tohru's moment of telling Kyo to eat, Yuki and Shigure passed by Kyo's room…

"Well, isn't it the stupid cat? Why aren't you eating Honda-san's delicious food? She worked all morning just to make this fish for you," Yuki said to Kyo who was squirming on the bed from the pain.

"Yuki-chan, don't go teasing him when he can't attack! It's rude," Shigure told Yuki.

"Will you bothshut up, too! Arghh…," Kyo yelled. It was unbearable, they all knew…

It was raining so hard outside! All you heard was pitter patter and thunder and lightning… No wonder Kyo faced so much pain...

"I can't take this! Why is it raining so hard! Arghh...," Kyo said.

"Kyo-kun... Calm down... It's probably going to pass by soon, please wait," Tohru said...

They all could see... It was raining too hard... It might even take days till it can stop, but who can stop the rain? They'll all have to wait until the rain will stop... But when can that be?

To be continued…

* * *

Well, that will be all for now… It's quite short, but more will be coming soon! _(I hope...)_ So keep waiting… _(If you can or if you want...) _It's kinda boring… I know… Leave some reviews and comments so I know what to improve about the story! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is the second part of the fan fiction… Hope you'll enjoy it…!

* * *

A Story of Kyo's Pain

Chapter 2

A few hours has passed since everyone last checked on Kyo… The storm had only worsened… They all dared not to check on Kyo…

"Sohma-kun, why don't we check on Kyo-kun now? I know he might not feel any better, but he must eat even if it is as little as a teardrop," Tohru says to Yuki.

"A teardrop...? I don't think so, but you know how he is when it rain... You really shouldn't bother him when he's at such state... And plus, Shigure said he's going to call Hatori to come and check on him, so just wait...," Yuki said, but Tohru just got up.

On the phone, Shigure said as if it were a big crisis, "Ha'ri-kun! Our dear kitty is sick! You must come to check on him!"

"Are you talking about Kyo? It's actually normal for him on days like this... I'll come to check on him just in case," Hatori says to Shigure.

The phone clicked and Shigure went back to the living room. "Hatori would be coming later to check on Kyo. Where's Tohru-kun?"

"She went to check on the stupit cat... She's always like that, I don't blame her, though...," Yuki told Shigure. They knew how Tohru was...

As Tohru traveled to Kyo's room, she thought about what she should say to Kyo. In her mind, she rehearsed, she said it all aloud...

"Kyo-kun, are you feeling better? I've bought you a drink... Aww... that isn't good...!", Tohru said, hitting her head.

"Talking to yourself again?", Kyo said to her with a cough.

"Kyo-kun! Why are you out of your bed!", Tohru yelled as she rushed him back into his room.

"Why else do you think I'm out of bed? And, will you quit pushing me? I can walk on my own, thank you... Arghh...," Kyo said with a moan as he laid on to his bed.

"Kyo-kun, it still hurts doesn't it? Here, have a drink," Tohru offered.

He drank it even though it hurt to even gulp it down... "Thanks...," was all he could managed... Kyo had a lot of things he wanted to say to Tohru, but he was too afraid to know what she thought and might say.

Kyo wanted to know why he was the only one in the Juinishi whohad to gothrough all the pain... He knew he was a cat, but why does the cat always have to suffer? He wanted to know... The pain of curiosity hurt him... As he thought, the storm only got worse and he only felt sicker... He got dizzy and fainted.

Very close to him, he heard Tohru's voice... It was saying his name, "Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun..." It all soon died away and he slept in a painful way, and he dreamed a painful dream...

* * *

Well, that's the second part... How was it? I assume pretty bad? Haha, the third and final chapter will come very soon, if you do like it! So, hope to see your reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here, I've made the final chapter! It didn't take long, so I hope you'll like it!

* * *

A Story of Kyo's Pain

Chapter 3

It was nearly midnight when Hatori got to Shigure's house to check on Kyo. The storm hasn't gotten any better, but Hatori made it. They were all worried about Kyo... It has rained many times, but never as hard as today... Never have they seen Kyo in such a weak condition...

"Ha'ri-kun! You've finally made it! Oh, but I'm afraid you are too late... Our Kyo has already left us...," Sigure lied.

Hatori ignored his foolishness and walked up to Kyo's room where Tohru and Yuki were waiting.

"Hatori-san, you've finally come! Please look at Kyo-kun, He looks awful, doesn't he," Tohru said.

"It really does look awful, Hatori. The cat hasn't stopped sweating... He even moan every now and than... It almost sounds like he's having a nightmare," Yuki told Hatori.

"I see," Hatori said as he examined Kyo. "Kyo really is sick... It seems it is partially the fault of the storm and... Expired food? Milk, maybe," Hatori confirmed.

"Ehhh? Expired milk! How can that be," Tohri wondered cautiously, trying to remember.

When Kyo woke up, Hatori told everyone to get out of the room and then he asked,"Kyo, have you used the bathroom, yet?"

Kyo nodded and Hatori then asked,"Do you feel any better now?"

Kyo shook his head and Hatori said,"Well, it seems that your expired food illness is gone, the rest is probably by the storm... Do you want any painkillers or something?"

As they were going with their examination, the storm lightened a bit. Hatori gave Kyo painkillers and he fell asleep.

"Hatori-san, how's Kyo-kun doing," Tohru asked Hatori when he came out.

"He'll be fine by tomorrow. It was just caused by an upset stomach and the storm, that's all... I gave him some painkillers, so I think he'll be alright," Hatori answered.

"That's all! Well, isn't that a relief? The stupid cat kept us up all night just because of that... Well, we should get some rest now... We got school tomorrow. Let's go Honda-san," Yuki said.

They went to their rooms and rested. Hatori stayed overnight just in case Kyo wasn't better tomorrow.

The next morning, it was bright and sunny. Tohru made breakfast and everyone got up as usual. Kyo looked so much better.

"Now, look at that sunshine," Shigure teased.

"Will you just shut up and eat? And Tohru... Thanks for watching me yesterday...," Kyo said with a light blush.

"Ehhh? I was only doing what I do best, so, ummm... No problem,"Tohru said.

Everyone ate their breakfast. Those who had jobs went to work, and those who had school went to school. Kyo looked like nothing had ever happened last night, but deep inside, he was afraid... He was scared their would be another night like yesterday... For now, he'll just go on happily.

The End!

* * *

Well, that's all for "A Story of Kyo's Pain! I hope it was okay, since it was my first fan fiction series:) Okay, until next time! 


End file.
